1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to transformer cores of the wound core type which are suitable for either single phase or three phase transformers, and the method of manufacturing same.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are a multitude of existing transformer designs, which can be broadly categorized as rectangular or cruciform. After examination of these existing types, it was considered that the cruciform types were philosophically superior, but the rectangular types embodied production advantages, including simplicity.